


Drenched

by sneerbehindasmile (ScarTissue)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, sasukarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTissue/pseuds/sneerbehindasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is taka without a little jealous disfunction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched

“Stop that.”    
"Stop what?”    
Suigetsu twirls his sword idly.  
“I was just looking at the veiw” he confesses innocently. “Its not like she’s much to talk too…” Sasuke’s eyes are flashing red alarmingly fast.   
"Go get wood.'  
“It’s raining!”   
"GO!”   
"Fine, have your whore’s drenched ass to yourself….” There is exactly one heart beat of silence. “SUIGETSU!”    
“I DIDN-GKVUKVSEYK”   
"What are they doing juugo?”   
Juugo looks on passively as  
Suigetsu runs, or rather swims, full speed from a furious Sasuke.   
"Im going to sleep, before I get angry…”   
“Ne, you didn’t answer me!”   
Karin huffs, unacknowadlged. The rain stops.  
A few seconds pass, and Karin’s face contorts into a sinister smile as Suigetsu’s scream rebounds off the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Micro fic! and my first. Hello ao3 :-)


End file.
